Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Satellites and other spacecraft have been placed into space for a variety of reasons. Some satellites/spacecraft are used to provide services while orbiting the Earth. Other spacecraft are used to inhabit and/or explore space; e.g., the International Space Station, the New Horizons space probe used to investigate Pluto. In some cases, satellites are deployed in constellations, or groups of satellites working in concert. For example, a constellation of satellites can be launched into orbit around the Earth or another object to carry out a mission, such as providing communications, location, weather, and/or other services.